My name is Kanti
by Morgan Glimmer
Summary: When musician Kanti moves to La Push, she finds something unexpected when her best friend imprints on her. Trying to persue your dreams is never easy but when troubles unfold, is her werewolf going to be there for her?
1. Chapter 1

I take one last look at my old house and smile. Soon I will be in La Push, Washington with my best friend in the whole world. Seth Clearwater. We haven't seen each other in forever! I moved with my mom down here to California when my parents got divorced when I was 12. It was the saddest day of my life. Now that I'm 16 I get to pick who I get to stay with. My mom wants me to stay with my dad till I go off to collage in two years. Most moms I guess would WANT there kids to stay with them. Not my mom. She had had enough of me. She said I "got in the way" of her carrier. The only reason she had kept me around when she divorced dad is because she thought that people could "take pity on me because I'm a single mom" god I hate her.

Me and Seth had kept in contact for a long time after that. But the last couple of years he has been acting strange. Sometimes I wonder why he even calls me. Don't get me wrong he is the coolest guy I know, but, he has other friends now so sometimes I wonder…

"HEY! Kanti! Get in the car! I have a VERY important tryout and I cant miss it just because I have to drop you off at the airport!"

"Kay mom, Coming." I roll my eyes my mom was such a drama queen. I grabbed my IPod and guitar from the hall, along with my song book.

"I hope dad still has his old piano." I mumble as I hop into the car.

"Whatever! You'll be lucky if he doesn't make you sleep on the floor!" _hah! Mom that actually would be you. Remember the time you made the guy you were sleeping with sleep on the floor?_ I thought (and wanted to say). Then she picked up a new cigarette and lit it.

"Mom concentrate on the road." Great now she's smoking again, wait I thought she was trying to quit..?

"If your so worried about me why don't you drive!" a normal person would have taken her seriously, but I was lucky to even be sitting in the passenger seat of her Shelby GT Mustang Convertible. "uh" she groaned "just shut up and read or something we'll be at the air port in ten minuets"

**

EEEEEPP! I'm here! I'm ACTUALY here!!!! I almost fainted when I saw my dad's old ford pickup truck. My dad came up and gave me a hug. "hey Kanti!"

"Hey Dad!" I said giving him a quick hug I looked around him, where was seth?

"oh Kan sweetie Seth had to go…" his voice trailed off like he was going to say something then realized he couldn't say it. I raised an eyebrow, and had a weird feeling that he had ditched seeing me for being with his friends but just shook it off.

"but he is at Sam and Emily's house now I could drop you off and take your stuff to the house." Hehe my dad is such a suck up. He hates to see anyone unhappy, even if it makes him unhappy.

"That would be great dad." I smile and hug him tight.

"okay lets get to the car" and I can see him blushing.

**

"Dad, just drop me off a couple houses down, I want to surprise him." I smile and I can see him smiling too, he's glad I'm here, and so am I.

"okay kiddo, be careful"

"Kay dad I will. Thanks " and kissed him on the cheek, and again he blushed.

As I walked up to the house next to Emily's house and peeked around the tree that separated the houses. The boys were outside playing football. Seth caught the ball that Jacob tossed and he was automatically tackled in a dog pile on the ground. He looked so funny it took all my strength inside me to keep from laughing.

"Hey! Hey get off me!" he laughed. The guys all stood up and I recognized all of them. There was Jacob, Embry, and Quill who were buds and inseparable friends and Paul, Sam, Jared, and Brady. On the porch were the girls, Emily (who was like an older sister to me), and Leah (wow I'm surprised she isn't playing football) and another girl, a brunette with curly hair. She was amazingly beautiful and her laugh was like the tinkling of bells.

Seth was hunched over just a couple feet from me turned around so I couldn't see his face. And that's when my body burst into action I ran around the tree and jumped on his back, covered his eyes. "ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" he screemed like a little girl and I laughed so hard I almost cryed. I slid of his back and he turned around with his angry face on (his nose all scrunched up and his mouth in an odd angle) witch only made me laugh harder. Every one was laughing now.

"Kanti?" he asked like he barely remembered me and then the strangest thing happened. His face changed. In a weird way. He smiled and the way he looked at me was like a blind man seeing light for the first time. An acwerd silence grew.

"So… You ditched me to play football?" I asked jokingly. And I was surprised when he didn't say something all sarcastic and cute like he normally does. His face stayed that way. Then almost at the same time everyone said "uhoh".

**so that was the first chapter of my first story. i don't know if its any good, can you let me know if i should finish it? **


	2. Chapter 2

Seth POV:

"Common Sam… please." He had brought me to begging. Is that what he wanted? For me to get on my knees and beg? "I have to go." I looked to Jacob he would know how I felt "Jake, you know how it feels. Remember when you weren't aloud to see Bella? You practically went insane. I haven't seen Kanti in three years, and she is finally coming home…" I pleaded with him

"Seth she will just get in the way. We don't want her to get caught up in the Vampire/Werewolf mess." Sam said coldly.

"I cant argue with that…." Jake said and gave me a look that said _I'm sorry, I understand but I can't do anything about it._

"Seth, You are not allowed to go and welcome Kanti" Sam said, and turned a cold shoulder to me and began to eat like the pig he really is (hah not a dog, not a wolf, a pig). Leaving me with a heaviness on my heart from the command pushing me down. I was filled with pure anger (the kind that makes you want to kill someone or blow up a house). I had to get out of Emily's house before I broke something…. Or someone.

"I'm going out." I mumbled, and ran outside and was already shaking. As soon as I was out the door I exploded into wolf form (leaving my ripped clothing behind) and took off.

* * *

After running for an hour I started heading towards my house. I ran upstairs a quickly threw some clothes on. When I walked in my mother, Sue Clearwater, was on the phone with Charlie Swan, my moms boyfriend (well they wouldn't say that themselves).

"Hey Mom, I need the phone do you mind?" I asked, I was trying to hide the pain in my voice but it slipped just a little.

"are you alright Seth?"

"Yea Mom, I'm fine…"

"Charlie I'm going to have to call you back… all righty then! Ill see you tonight? Good… Bye" She hung up the phone, and gave it to me, all the while giving me a slightly suspicious look. And she walked out of the living room.

I dialed Jackson's number (Jackson is Kanti's dad by the way). I felt like I was going to die when I told him I couldn't come. And I knew that Kanti was going to kill me if she ever caught up with me.

I went back to Sam's house to see if I needed to patrol anything, all the guys were playing football I was so depressed I didn't even feel like squashing the other guys to a pulp. I slumped over and sat on the front porch. As I sat there watching the guys I became happier. What the crap is going on?!?

I'm slowly becoming like a happy-go-lucky freak. Suddenly I'm in such a good mood that I jump up laughing and run to get the foot ball (what is happening to me???).

Jake tosses the ball and I catch it… worst idea ever! I was crushed under all the guys in our pack. EVERY ONE! All the while, through the pain I'm laughing so hard I think I'm going to cry.

"Hey! Get off me!" I laughed and everyone stood up laughing at me. Why am I so happy? Does this make sense at all? I wipe the grass off my shirt and bend over to pick up the football still giggling like a girl who just talked to her crush.

Suddenly to my shock and surprise there was a human being on my back! And the human whispered in my ear with a voice so familiar I almost died "Gotcha" it said.

And then….. I screamed like a little girl. I could hear every one laughing even the crazy Ninja who had jumped on my back. Her laugh was such a beautiful sound I thought I could cry. She dropped of my back and I turned around crazy like a mad man. Hey look at that I came out of that freaky happy trance.

But once I saw her face… I cant even put words to her beautiful face. Her hair looked like honey. Golden, not brown not blonde…. Golden beautiful hair… her eyes were big and beautiful, she had a meek but distinguished nose, and a simple mouth with beautiful lips… I felt all the world fall around me but it didn't matter. I had this amazing girl in front of me. Smiling and laughing. But nothing mattered anymore. Just this girl. How is this feeling possible? The only thing I want to do now is to make her happy. I would do anything to see that smile every second of every day.

This beautiful girl infront of me was my best friend. And the most amazing, beautiful, creature alive. I had no idea imprinting felt this way felt so… right. Felt so, so… happy

I wanted to scream for all the world that I loved this beautiful girl… that I love Kanti Noel Baden


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my new beta, the amazing emmaaa(dot)janeee(dot) !!! Woo! And also to the new Eclipse trailer! You better thank Summit for putting it up because it's what got me excited to write this! **

**Kanti P.O.V: **

Today was the most interesting day I've had in along time. Actually, it was the most interesting days _ever_. Has someone ever told you something so ridiculous that you automatically don't believe it, but you _want _to? Yet, somehow, it makes so much sense?

That is why, when I arrived in La Push that afternoon, I started hanging out with Seth again. After Seth started staring at me in that cute way, everything seemed different. He was still Seth, and I was still myself. But the way he acted … it was – I don't even know how to describe it. Well, that is until they told me a secret – a secret I will have to take to my grave …

00000000000

**Earlier that day:**

After five minutes of everyone not moving, and Seth looking like a lovesick puppy, I said, "okay, this is getting awkward … I'm going over here." I pointed to the girls on the porch.

"OK," he said with a smile, and I started walking over to them, with Seth's eyes following me. Which made me very uncomfortable. When I got a good look at my 'big sister', Emily, I realised, was _huge. _

'What happened to you?' I asked, as I pulled her into a hug. She rubbed her swollen belly, smiled, and replied, "I'm pregnant!" She laughed, and so did I.

"That's great, Emily! Congrats!"

By then, all the girls had 'unfrozen', but the boys were still, staring at me, and giving me the creeps. To help unfreeze the guys, I ran over, and hugged Jake.

"Hey, Loca!" he said, coming out of his weird trance.

"Jake, be a gentleman, and introduce me to your girl over here," I ordered.

"Oh, right … 'kay!" He pulled me over to the brown, curly-haired beauty. "Kanti, this is Renesmee; Renesmee, Kanti," he said quickly.

"Call me Nessie," she smiled, and her teeth were so shiny and white I was almost blinded. I gave her a big smile, and a big hug.

I could tell Jake really liked this girl, by the way he moved around her - it was amazing. We all were laughing, and Jake bent down and kissed Nessie.

Now it was time to unfreeze the rest of the guys. But I couldn't see them - it was like they just disappeared. Emily brought us into the house and we all sat in the living room. Emily was in the kitchen making some food. We talked and laughed and I wondered where the boys were. After a while, I snuck into the kitchen.

"Hey Emily, need some help?" I asked.

"That would be nice, Loca," she said with a smile. I'm not sure why, but ever since Seth called me 'Loca' when we were little, it's been my permanent nickname.

After helping out a little making muffins, I said, "where did the guys go?" I asked this without looking at her, just stirring away at the batter.

"They went to go talk in to woods," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…" I muttered, "what about?" Her breath caught, and she didn't answer. I decided to change the subject, because I didn't want to pry. "How much food do you normally make for these guys?"

"Hah!" she laughed, "more than you will ever know!" We both laughed, and finished off the pancakes – yum! We called everyone to the table, setting the food down, and like magic, Seth, along with the other guys showed up like they were drawn to the food or something.

"So, you guys just upped and left on me, huh?" I asked in a joking voice, as I didn't want to hurt his feelings.'

"_Sooooooo_ sorry!" he said, giving me a hug so tight I could barely breathe!

"Ah….Seth… can't…breathe..." I said in a barely audible voice.

"Oh, right!" he laughed and let me go. "Hey … um … can we go outside and talk?" he asked, looking into my eyes with somewhat the same expression as when I first saw him today: crazy. (Hah! Just kidding!) I giggled at my mind joke, as I do many times and we walked out side.

"So…" he said.

I laughed and said, "Don't 'so' me boy! You're the one who wanted to come outside!" I smiled as I joked with him.

"Well…" he sighed, "I do have something to tell you - I'm just afraid of what you'll say…"

"Oh my gosh!" I said, trying not to laugh. "You're gay, right? Am I right?" I said giggling. He laughed and replied, "hah! No! This is serious, Loca!" I noticed he was blushing – that is just too cute!

"All right," I said, finally calming down, "what do you want to tell me?"

"Okay … there is no easy way to say this, so I'll come right out with it." But just before he said it, he grabbed my hand, holding it in his. "Promise you won't get mad? Or won't believe me?"

I sighed. I loved the feel of his hand on mine … it felt so … so right. I noticed, though, that his skin was warmer than that of a normal person, and I wondered about that. I looked into his eyes, thinking that I couldn't make a promise like that. But when I met his light brown eyes, the world disappeared and I couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth.

"Okay… I promise," I muttered. He had my undivided attention. He had better tell me now, before I went into a giggly mood again.

"You know how those old stories of how Quileute's are supposedly descended from wolves? Well … it's true. All the old stories of the third wife, and the husband turning it a wolf? That's all true."

"So…" I said.

"I, along with all the other guys, are all wolves to."

"Okay…" I muttered, "and the vampires are real too?"

"Yes. _Very _real and _very_ dangerous."

"That's interesting…" I said. Why am I not thinking that this is crazy? That he is insane, and should go to an asylum?

"I believe you," I said not even knowing why I said it - why was I believing this bucket load of crap? "But I would believe you better if you showed me."

"No. Not today!" He said loudly, almost yelling at me. I cringed back.

"Seth. Don't you dare talk to me like that. A simple 'no' is fine enough," I said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," he muttered, looking at his feet.

"Hey, I'm sorry. What do you say about getting out of here? Let's go to the beach!" I said, smiling

He automatically brightened up. "That sounds great!" he said excitedly.

And right then and there, I knew that there was something more for us. I didn't understand how or… or why. But I know it's true, and I know that Seth and I had a long future ahead of us. I just didn't know how long.

**A/N: If you are reading my story I would very much enjoy it if you left a review. Even if it is just "kaljseoiwg jlkdsjn;liaju;f gjlkfjoiegj", I don't care. And also I would like to read your stories and give feedback – so click the review button!!!!**


	4. 4 I Need to be With You

**A/N I'm a little sad... I didnt get any reviews :( but i got over a hundred views!!! thanks every one for reading!! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Seth or the La Push Beach but I do own Kanti and Loca, also Jackson and my song, "I need to be with you."**

**Kanti P.O.V: **

For the rest of the day I tried to not think about the fact that Seth said he was a werewolf. Or the fact that I thought I was crazy. We had walked down to the beach and the day was actually slightly sunny.

We had talked and played in the sand. I threw the cold ocean water on him – his skin was so warm, I doubt that it even seemed cold to him. He had just stopped, and sat there, completely still.

He hadn't expected the water! Ha! I pushed him, and to my surprise, he fell into the waves! I laughed, and he stood up, soaking wet with a big grin on his face. He ran up to me, scooped up one arm under my neck, and one arm had my legs.

I screamed, but was still laughing and hoping he wasn't about to do what  
I thought. He jogged over to the waves; walked till the water  
reached his knees and let his hands fall, dropping me into the ice-  
cold water.

He laughed so loudly that I could help but smile. I stood up, as I yelled, "Seth Clearwater! You are going to pay for that!", whilst trying to withhold a giggle.

"Oh, crap!" he yelled, turning away from me, and he began to run. But I was one step ahead – I jumped on his back, bringing us both down into the sea, laughing and yelling at one another. After we calmed down, we sat in the sand. Then I realised how cold I was.

"God, it's cold," I mumbled, teeth chattering. Seth chuckled, and said, "you know, it's 108 degrees over here, Loca." He smiled, looking down at me.

I got up, rubbing my arms to keep warm, and sat in his lap. He  
automatically put his arms around me and I felt a chill go down my spine  
as my body adjusted to his warmth.

"Why are you so warm?" I asked.

"Oh, do you _like _being cold?" he replied sarcastically  
"No!" I said, smiling, "I just want to know why you're so hot."

"It's a wolf thing," he replied, and I tried not to think about that subject.

I shivered again and the hair on my arms stuck up.

"Okay, we need to go - I don't want you to get sick," he said. He picked me up, and walked towards the park.

"Do you mind taking me home?" I asked.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'.

00000000000

He drove me home in his old Volkswagen Rabbit that Jake had given to  
him when he had gotten a new car.

When we arrived at the house it was four, and I wanted to unpack. Seth  
offered his assistance and I _gladly_ accepted. My Dad, Jackson, had been  
awesome enough to bring all my things upstairs to my room.

My old room, before my Mum and Dad were divorced, was light pink and  
had lots of nine-year-old toys in it. I was surprised when I walked  
into my room and it was dark purple with a nice big, black bed with a  
purple and black comforter on it.

It had black shelves on one wall, filled with books, whilst the other had music things on it. Jackson had put my guitar in a holder on the wall, followed by my electric guitar and keyboard. My room was amazing! He had put in so much effort

When I thanked my Dad, he just replied, "Well, Seth did a lot of the work." I gave Jackson and Seth pecks on the cheek, and thanked them again. My Dad blushed, and went to cook dinner. Seth and I began unpacking, and he noticed my songbook.

"Hey, Loca? Could you play one of your songs for me?"

I sighed, and rolled my eyes at him. "Fine. But don't get all, 'oh, you're so amazing, Kanti!' on me, OK?" He crossed his heart, and then put his hand up as if to say, 'I solemnly swear',

I grabbed my guitar, and began playing and singing, and his eyes got wide and appreciative as he listened to the song I sang for him.

"_Woah, yeah yeah, oh, oh, oh, woah. _

_Let me think of words to describe you,  
I can't find any in my head could say,  
Amazing, maybe crazy, beautiful in every way _

_You can be quiet,  
I feel the need to shake you from your shell,  
You've got me sighing -  
I know I need to be with you _

_I know that I'm-  
Crazy, but maybe you'll take me anyway, baby  
How to say that you mean everything to me? _

_**Chorus:**__  
You're in my head, you're in my head - there's no escaping now!  
__**(repeat)"**_

When I was finished, he said the very words I had ordered him not to say.  
"Kanti, you are _very_ talented."

**A/N: Soooooo... do you think you could leave a review? Pretty please? Thanks so much!! ya'll are awsome! **

**-Morgan Over and out!! **


	5. 5: Who is this stranger?

**A/N: Hello every one once again! I hope you like this chapter as much as I do! I'm getting to know Kanti more and more as I write and this chapter has the most thought she has ever had! Continuing on, the day I posted chapter 4 I got 74 views the first day! Oh my god right? This month only I have received 114 views and 54 visitors! Thank you guys so much! A few quick things before I shut up in your head as you read. Kaytee who is Kanti's friend in the beginning, is based on my best friend in the whole world! Love you girl! (yes that is how you spell her name lol) and if you want to find out more about Kanti's shoes (TOMS) you should visit tomsshoes(dot)com! there organization is fantastic and there cute and super comfy! **

**Over and out!**

**~Morgan~**

**Kanti P.O.V:**

After Seth left, my room was slightly messy, but ordered all at once. Jackson and I had dinner, and he went to bed at around 7:30. I cleared the table, washed the dishes and put them away. I decided to call one of my good friends from Northern part of California, Kaytee.

She was having fun, but she missed me. She talked about softball, and how the season was almost over. When we finally hung up, it was ten. Bored out of mind, I headed to bed. I took a shower, and braided my hair so it would curl. I then pulled on my shorts and tank top, and fell asleep.

In what seemed to be like the blink of an eye, the sun was up, and I was wide-awake. It was eleven in the morning – by now, my dad was at work no doubt. He worked at a bate shop here in La Push.

I decided to go down to Emily and Sam's place. It was cloudy, and a bit chilly, so I put on jeans and a tee, nothing particularly special, and took out my braids. I slipped on my silver glitter TOMS, and ran out the back to the horse stables.

I said "hello" to the horses, and walked down the aisle until I came to _my _horse, **Thialia**. She was a black coloured horse, the most beautiful creature on the face of this earth. She greeted me with a whinny, and a shake of her head. I brushed her mane, and her coat. I put her harness on, and started looking for a saddle. After searching in every closest possible, I gave up.

"I get to ride you bare-back today, Thialia!" I told her. I had been riding bareback since I was ten years old, and I knew she liked that better than having to wear a saddle. I took a rope, to tie her to a post if Sam and Emily didn't have anywhere to put her, and jumped on her back. I was off.

It took approximately five minutes to get there, because Thialia kept going into the bushes in search of food. When I arrived, I jumped off her book, and held onto her reins. Jake ran outside.

"Hey, Loca!" he said, smiling, and then killing me with a hug.

"Hey!" I said, after he freed me from his grip. "Where's Seth?"

"'Kay, cool!" I replied with a big smile. Paul, who had joined us, now looked at me and grimaced.

"Kanti, why are you so damn happy _all the time_?" he asked with a tone that was implying I was a freak. I rolled my eyes and frowned at his  
use of language. I passed Paul the reins - he could put Thialia away, as he and Jake just kept on talking like I wasn't even there.

"I know - it's freaky!" I heard Jake say behind me, as I walked to the house. "If she ever meets Alice we are going to be in _big_ trouble!" He laughed.

Who is Alice? I pondered to myself, as I walked indoors. The guys greeted me, and Emily, and I saw Nessie in the corner nibbling at a blueberry pancake. I could tell she was trying hard not to gag. I walked over and sat next to her.

She looked up and smiled at me. She was so pale, so beautiful. Especially next to me. I knew I was the kind of person that you couldn't tell what race she was. If I was an average girl, with less than average dark skin – or a Native American, who was not as dark as most. I have even been asked if I was part Asian.

After Nessie and I finished our plates, she took my plate. When her skin touched mine, I gasped. Her skin was so cold, but that's not why I gasped. When her skin touched mine, I saw what I thought was _her_ thoughts.

I saw her looking at Jacob. I saw the way she looked at him and I could feel the love that she felt for him. I felt like I was in the middle of something very private so I pulled my hand away quickly and acted as if nothing had happened.

At exactly 12:30, Seth showed up. He was glad to see me. We spent the rest of the day talking. We had been in the backyard, but I got cold, so we went inside. We all talked together, and had a really fun time – but I was always setting next to Seth on the couch, attempting to keep warm.

Around nine, I decided I should go home. I said goodbye to everyone, and Paul showed me where Thialia was, and I walked us home. It was slightly hard to see because of the clouds, but the sun was still slightly up, thanks to the long summer days.

Thialia and I had almost reached home when I saw a guy about my age, sitting on the grass on the side of the road. He was extremely pale, paler than Nessie, even. He wore black clothing to match his jet-black hair. You could tell he was gothic.

When he looked at me, his eyes were blood-red. Colored contacts, I figured. I mean, he's Goth, and Gothic kids wear black-and-red, right?  
When he looked at me, Thialia went crazy. She was bucking and kicking, whinnying, and in a very swift movement, she knocked me to the ground. I fell on my arm in an awkward position under me, knocking the wind out of me.

I felt blood in my mouth: I had busted my lip. I was going to be bruised pretty badly, and I couldn't feel my arm. I thought when you broke your arm, it was supposed to hurt … but I couldn't feel anything at all.

This boy terrified Thialia, and to tell you the truth, he freaked me out too. The boy reached up his hand as if to touch Thialia, but stopped short.

"Silence!" he commanded, in a deep voice that sounded so beautiful, but as if he were on drugs. Thialia stopped moving, as did I. He walked up to me, picking me up easily on to my feet, and then sat me in my horse. He looked straight into her eyes, and said, "take her to the hospital – she's broken her arm."

Thialia began to walk, and I watched my surroundings as we neared the small town of Forks, which neighbours La Push. I fell asleep then, wondering why Thialia had been so frightened. Why couldn't I feel any pain? Who was that boy?

**A/N: Okay… so ya'll saw how many views I got right? Well I haven't gotten any reviews since the first chapter… So it would be soooooooo awesome if ya'll reviewed… it would make my heart super happy! Haha **

**Over and Out**

**~Morgan~ **

**(P.S. Sorry for all the "Ya'll"s! I'm from Texas!)**


	6. 6: One Day More

**A/N Hello every one! i hope you enjoy this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this! this chapter was 2 times as long as my normal chapters, and they will probably just get longer and longer! haha! I want to say thanks to my beta/amazing friend: JustLikeBrokenGlassToMe! she is fantastic, and added a bunch of stuff to this chapter! **

**

* * *

**

Kanti P.O.V:

I woke slowly, quietly in my bed. Well, what I had _thought_ was my bed. But instead of my big purple room, with my big black bed, this room was completely white - white walls, bright lights and white sheets.

My vision was still blurry and my eyes kept crossing, _I must still be half-asleep_. That's when I felt pressure on my left hand. Smooth, and a little cold – it was Jackson.

"Dad?" I croaked. My eyes came into focus as I found his face. It was solemn, like usual, with a hint of worry.

"I'm here darlin'" he muttered, "Seth's here too." He muttered the latter, in a way that made me think that he wished Seth _wasn'_t here.

"Seth?" I smiled, but before he could answer, I was suddenly filled with frustration. "God! What's-s going on! Did they drug me r' s-somethin'?" I muttered, trying to yell as my words began to slur. I wanted to look at his face but my eyes had shut again and weren't going to open.

I heard Seth chuckle. "I'm right here, Loca. Yes, they drugged you last night, but only because you were screaming in your sleep and they were afraid that you would scare the other patients. It should die down in about 20 minuets."

His voice came from beside me - and I mean _right_ beside me. I moved my left hand over and felt his warm arm (along with his body) next to me on the hospital bed. I beamed. My best friend had come to make sure I was okay! Sweet!

I tried to sit up, but my left arm burst with an evil pain.

"Ouch," I said, slowly lowering my body back down on the bed. My eyes opened and I could see a black brace on my left arm.

"Oh," I muttered, remembering only that my arm had broken last night. "Hey m-my arm-m, I thought it was-s brok'n. But it's j-just in a s-splint." I said, lifting it up to show them.

"Well, the doctor-." Seth started, but was then rudely interrupted by my father.

"Doctor Carlisle said that when he took X-rays of your arm, it looked as if you had split your arm straight in half, but it was already healed almost completely. He doesn't know why you're healing like this, but he keeps checking on you and it's better and better every time."

"Hmm," I murmured, "weird."

"Ohskayy," my slurring worsened, "uhr Dah coul-dah yur gab mer surm fourd wheel I'm slurp?" Translation for slur speak: Okay – uh, dad could you grab me some food while I'm asleep?

"Sure thing." He muttered and I could feel his hand leave mine.

"Shanks. " I felt myself beginning to snore, and I could hear Seth laughing his booming laugh from beyond my wall of sleep. Then, I felt myself smile.

00000000000

**Later: **

As I slept, my dreams were filled with dark nightmares of the worst kind.

I was standing in the dark, cold forest. I begin to run, feeling as if someone is chasing me. I run as fast as I can, faster and faster, and I continue running. I look behind me to see what it was I am running from.

Big mistake.

It's the man from the night before, but now somehow, he seems more demonic and scary. With his black shaggy hair hanging in his blood red eyes, hands like claws at his side, and a huge demonised grin on his freakishly, beautiful face.

He seems to only walk, but yet he keeps up, if not exceeds, my fastest running pace so easily. As I run I get to a large clearing. As I am looking up to adjust to my new surroundings, I see a gigantic gray and black wolf, bigger than a black bear. _Way_ bigger than a black bear.

I stop running, shocked at the sight of this… this huge wolf. I hear movement behind me. I turn around to see the evil looking man on the other side. I'm trapped. They have come to kill me.

I begin to scream. "NO! NO, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I scream at the top of my lungs, hoping someone would hear and save me. I start to cry as I scream.

At that moment the pale man begins to charge at me, with great speed. I scream and cower to the floor. To my surprise, the demon jumped over me and landed just two feet away. The wolf let out a mighty growl, shaking his head, as if to warn him.

They began to circle until the wolf is inches from me. He turns his body sideways, and growled protectively, so loudly anyone a hundred miles from here could have heard the sound. And in that moment I understood. He was trying to save me.

The demon stepped forward, and my protector made a sound that probably meant, "_You asked for it_." And the wolf jumped on the enemy.

Taking him down, ripping one of his arms off, and the demon stopped moving. My wolf sat up, looking proud of himself. He trotted over to me, and I laughed and his cockiness. He rubbed his furry muzzle on my check.

"Thank you," I whispered, "you saved my life." And, if it was even possible, the wolf blushed and looked sheepish – looking so familiar.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the demon rise. I turned my head to see it, and saw it pounce, and I shouted out a warning to the wolf. But I can't remember what name I shouted, or where it came from.

"SETH!" I screamed, as the realization of what the demon was came to me.

The v_ampire_ bit deep into the wolf's neck, and I watched in pain as I saw the light in his eyes go out, as one long howl of pain and sorrow left his muzzle.

The wall of slumber broke.

I sat up quickly. As I opened my eyes, I saw Seth in front of me, concern in his face.

"Are you alright, Kanti?" he asked.

"Oh Seth!" I cried, tears beginning to stream down my face. He pulled me into his arms, and I buried my face into his chest, wetting his shirt. As I cried in his embrace, he stroked my back, trying to calm me. This went on for several minutes, before all that was left of my breakdown was my quick, heavy breathing and my puffy eyes.

He angled his face to look at me with a face that had concern on it, along with comfort, wonder, and ... something else I couldn't identify. I had seen several times, but never knew what the expression was.

He kissed me on the forehead. His lips felt so soft and warm against my cold skin, and a small smile crept onto my face. He saw my smile and grinned back at me, with his cute, boyish grin. I loved these moments. Where we could just sit not even talk, and enjoy each other's company.

A short, plump, redheaded nurse walked in. She told us that the doctor would be with us shortly, and that she had ran into my father, and he should be here quickly.

I felt slightly ashamed; I hadn't even noticed his absence. We thanked her, and I turned back into Seth's embrace, as he continued to rub my back soothingly. For a second, the nurse watched us with a look that you made you almost able to read her mind.

_Oh, young love, so romantic. They must be so happy together. _

I thought I would her straight, and tell her we were not a couple. But that would've been rude, so I said nothing, and she left.

My father came in with my food, glaring daggers at Seth, and for some reason I thought it might have been because he was holding me. Seth told Jackson that I'd had a nightmare.

I ate my bad sandwiches and yoghurt. It was late afternoon, and my father had informed me he'd received the phone call at three in the morning, and was here straight away.

I hadn't had any form of ID on me at the time, so I was curious about how they found me. My dad didn't seem too thrilled to tell me. You see – I am a horrible sleep talker. I can't go one night with out saying at least _one _embarrassing thing. I am also known to have conversations with people in my sleep.

When they brought me in, I had just been with Seth. So I had kept muttering his name over and over, until one of the nurses actually thought I was awake, and asked whom "Seth" was. I replied, "Seth Clearwater, you dummy!"

She was apparently very offended. But it so happens that my doctor knew the Clearwater family, and rang them. Seth told them who I was, and they rang Jackson.

Now I understood why Jackson was so upset! Seth was the one who "saved the day", he was here first, holding my hand, he was the one who  
made me smile through the pain, and he was the one who was holding me after my dream.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Jackson asked, making me think of a mum or dad asking their young child to tell them the story of the monsters hiding under their bed.

"No," I grimaced, closing my eyes, and tried hard not to think about my horrid dream. Suddenly, memories of the nightmare filled my head, and I felt sick. "Oh, my God…"

"What's wrong?" both Jackson and Seth asked frantically at once.

Slowly, I told them about the night before - from the start of the ride home, to falling asleep on Thialia, who had been taken home by one of my father's friends.

Seth looked at my father uneasily. "Why can't I smell him?" he questioned.

"I don't know, but you'd better get that Pack of yours busy looking for the leech before he does any permanent damage!" my father snapped.

What are they talking about? Had they finally cracked?

That's when the doctor came in. Carlisle Cullen. He was _very _handsome, but almost in a cold way. Jackson and Seth went over to the corner near the window, whispering together. Dr. Cullen checked out my arm, saying it had completely healed, but he wanted me to wear the brace for a while. He was amazed with my healing process.

After he was finished checking on me, he told me that on Saturday, the boys from the reservation were coming over to hang out at his house with his family. He invited me, and said that I could hitch a ride with Seth. I told him that that sounded great. _Finally_, I could leave.

When I looked around it was just Seth and I.

"Loca, your dad had to take care of something. I'm going to drop you off at you house, 'kay?" I just nodded. I was tired and wanted to be at  
home asleep.

On the ride home I was thinking about my nightmare and … and how the man was a vampire.

"Seth, was that kid a vampire?" I asked suddenly.

He jumped when I said it, not expecting a question. He took in a deep breath and answered. "Yes."

"When my dad said the Pack-"

"He meant me and the other guys, yes," he interrupted. I hung my head down, looking at my fingers.

"That's where I'm going right after this. To hunt down that vampire."

I nodded. "Be safe," I added as we pulled up to my house. "Thank you."

"For what?" he whispered, this time his head down.

"Everything," I muttered. Then I sat up and unexpectedly kissed him on the cheek. I ran inside, and quickly dressed for bed, brushed my  
teeth, and drifted off to sleep.

I woke to the sound of my window sliding open. I was immediately upset.

Seth and I had been joking around one day and he swore that one night while I was sleeping he would climb in my window and scare me half to death.

Well, I was in _no _mood for that tonight. I sat up and snapped, "Seth, if you don't get out of here right now, so help me God, I will –" But I stopped when I felt a very cold hand on my mouth.

Seth was never cold. Lightning flashed and I saw his face... the vampire from the night before.

Sshh," he whispered in his cold, hoarse voice. But it sounded happily demonic, like Johnny Depp's _Willy Wonka_ "Be quiet, so I won't have to kill you."

* * *

**A/N Ohhhhh cliff hanger! whats going to happen next? No one knows... well i know (but my beta doesnt even know!)! What do YOU think is going to happen? Comment! **

**Also, Kanti crying in Seth's arms? ohlala! Kanti kissing Seth on the cheek? Eeeep! are they going to stay friends or get into a relation ship? Comment and let me know what you thought! **

**Love all of you! **

**~Morgan Out!~**


End file.
